


We make each other better

by truancy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: she reached up caressing his cheeks, subconsciously leaning forward. their lips were centimeters apart, his breath tickling the soft skin of her lips. she closed the space between them. feeling her stomach do somersaults as their lips moved in sync. burning passion, he placed his hand amongst the side of her face deepening their kiss. pulling away when Julie needed air. whereas luke would suffocate a hundred times over if it meant he could taste her.orcute juke fluff
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	We make each other better

Luke sighed as he knocked gently on Julie's door. his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hair a little more disheveled than usual. 

“Luke?” rose said concernedly as she pulled the boy into her home closing the door gently behind him. “is everything okay honey?” she said rubbing her hands up and down his shoulders. 

“my mom and I, we got into another fight... I don’t want to be home tonight.” 

she gave him a sympathetic smile and guided him into the kitchen. “there’s some dinner leftover if you’re hungry, and you already know where the guest room is... Julie should still be awake.” 

he hugged her, squeezing her gently, the only way he knew how to express how grateful he felt to have a supportive adult in his life. which rose was, she was supportive of all the boys in fact, and always made it known they have a home in her house at any given time. she squeezed him back and headed up the stairs to her room. luke followed behind, to Julie's doorway. in a typical luke fashion, he didn’t knock but instead walked straight into her room. Julie was perched upon her bed writing notes in her songbook. 

“luke!” she groaned as she tossed a crumpled paper at his chest, he chickened picking it up tossing it back. 

“you’ve got to knock, remember b-“

“boundaries, yes I know.” he tossed his bag and the floor and took a seat at the edge of Julie's bed. 

“How are you feeling ?” she muttered as she edged closer to her friend. she already knew whenever luke came over late it was because he and his mom got into another fight. though she never tried to push the issue. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. his head rested in between the crook of her neck. inhaling her scent, it was refreshing. she was refreshing. like the first breath of air after being underwater for too long.

“I just wish she could see things from my perspective, or even just find it in her to support me regardless of her feelings.” 

“and tonight was worse, we started throwing shit.. and I said some stuff I didn’t mean.”

she rubbed circles into his back, soothing him in a way nobody could seem to do. 

“well you don’t have to think about that right now, it’s the weekend we have the whole day to sleep in. so we could either watch some movies maybe write a little.”

“we could write.” as good as it would feel to cuddle with Julie while watching those angsty romance movies she loves, nothing felt better to luke than watching the excitement in her face as they wrote together. picking each other’s brains for sunset curve’s next to the song. 

-

they say on the couch of the garage, Julie snuggled up against his side watching as he flipped through the pages in his songbook before he stopped at a page titled “perfect harmony”. she glanced down at the page reading the first verse. 

“it’s a song I wrote for just the two of us.” she felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she began to blush. tracing her fingers across the page, looking up at luke. 

“but it's not ready yet... I needed your help with the rest of it.” 

and so they wrote, innocent giggling in between writing. it was hard for them to remain serious around each other and it was what luke needed. to be set free from the sadistic cards he was dealt in life.

an hour had past and the pair finally finished their song, they were now cuddled with each other watching those angsty romance movies Julie likes. “thanks Julie.” luke whispered as he nozzled his nose on top of her hair. “you know I’ll always be here when you need me luke. it’s nothing.”

“but it’s everything to me. you’re everything to me.” he grazed his hands down her arms before grasping her palms into his. she felt shivers down her spine as he squeezed her hands. she looked back up to him, smiling as she gazed into his eyes. “you’re everything to me too.” 

she reached up caressing his cheeks, subconsciously leaning forward. their lips were centimeters apart, his breath tickling the soft skin of her lips. she closed the space between them. feeling her stomach do somersaults as their lips moved in sync. burning passion, he placed his hand amongst the side of her face deepening their kiss. pulling away when Julie needed air. whereas luke would suffocate a hundred times over if it meant he could taste her. 

“This is a strange little relationship we have.”


End file.
